1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounts for mobile satellite antenna systems for use on transport vehicles such as trucks and boats and more particularly, to mounts for domed satellite antenna system for mobile use in environments having isolators to minimize vibration and shock.
2. Discussion of the Background
The use of domed mobile satellite antenna systems has grown significantly especially for use on trucks and boats. Such use often incurs extreme vibration and severe shock that may damage the electronics and mechanical components contained in the satellite system. When mounted on a truck, for example, the satellite antenna system undergoes road vibration which at times may be extreme due to the condition of the road. Likewise, the satellite antenna system may encounter severe shock when the truck hits pot holes, goes over railroad crossings, or encounters other road hazards. Similar vibration and shock occur in the use on recreational vehicles (RV's), boats, and other forms of transportation carrying mobile satellite systems. Such vibration and shock can be quite intense and greatly increase the failure rate of the satellite antenna systems.
The vibration and shock forces while primarily occurring in the vertical direction with respect to the ground can also occur in nearly all directions about the mounted satellite antenna system. A need thus exists for vibration and shock isolation mounts for mobile satellite antenna systems for use with virtually any form of transportation to minimize such forces in essentially all directions.
In some conventional domed mobile satellite antenna systems, isolators are placed inside the dome. When placed inside the dome, a larger dome is then required. Consequently, a need also exists to provide for the use of isolators positionable outside the dome of the satellite antenna system.
A further need exists for mounts that can easily but securely attach such domed mobile satellite antenna systems to the roof or sides of a transport vehicle.